


Uneventful Kidnapping

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Hurt and comfort, Kidnapped, Kidnappers are bad at being intimidating, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Short, definitely not just me being bad at writing, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Agent Aban Stone is professionally trained to avoid being kidnapped at all costs. But, nobody is perfect, even Aban Stone. He just wishes kidnappers were more creative these days.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Uneventful Kidnapping

Despite Agent Aban Stone’s best efforts to avoid being kidnapped, he can’t help but slip up every once in a while. Aban Stone keeps himself in tip top shape specifically to avoid being caught off guard even on the worst day possible.

But, today wasn’t going his way at all. Stone was quite possibly having the worst day of his life.

His alarms didn’t go off, so he was running late to work. Last night Stone forgot to throw his clothes into the dryer, so all of his clothes were wet except for an old suit that was definitely too wrinkled and old to look good on him. On top of that, his car started making a loud noise half way through the drive. Due to Stone’s paranoia, he decided he would walk the rest of the way. He lives in the city, so it’s not as if he sticks out like a sore thumb, but he is wearing black sunglasses, a black suit, and carrying a fancy briefcase, so Stone can’t help but feel like there are eyes on him.

Stone figured he could maybe stop at a nearby coffee shop, pick the doctor up something fancy and delicious to make up for being late, and so he did. That was the mistake. Stone thought he could just go into a coffee shop, log into their WiFi for two seconds, and come out of it fine. But of course not. For those two or three seconds his location was found, locked onto, and was now being tracked.

So, an hour and an alleyway fist fight later, Stone is in the back of a van with his hands tied and duct taped behind him, a bag over his head and a gag in his mouth. This isn’t the first time he’s been in this situation, and it certainly won’t be the last. That doesn’t make the circumstances any less annoying, however.

Stone sweats with the bag on his head. Even in the air conditioned van, it’s still the middle of July out. He shifts a bit to get comfortable. A fruitless venture.

“Stop fucking moving.” A deep voice snaps, “Or else.”

_Or else?_ Stone thought to himself, _Great, I’m getting kidnapped and they aren’t even good conversationalists._

  
  
  


Meanwhile, Robotnik can’t keep his eyes off the main door of the lab. In between typing up calculations and working on badnik drones, he keeps sneaking glances to the clock and the security footage on his computer. Stone is late. Not a new thing, but certainly not common. Robotnik looks at the clock again. Twenty minutes late. A new record of late for the agent.

_I’ll have to make him scrub the floors,_ Robotnik thought to himself happily, _Maybe I’ll have him lick the babies clean._ He held up a badnik, inspecting the damaged metal framing. _They deserve baths._

Robotnik didn’t like to waste time thinking about his agent, let alone if he was okay. He looked at the clock again. Twenty-five minutes. He sighed in frustration, going to his computer and plopping down in the chair. Maybe Stone sent an email about missing work that he somehow forgot to read? No. Empty inbox. (It’s not really empty, he has hundreds of unread government emails, but that isn’t important and never will be). A text message perhaps? Robotnik got his phone out, glancing at the message app. Nothing.

“Something… is wrong.” Robotnik looked at the mini badnik on his desk as if it would answer. “This is wrong.” He got up and checked the cat calendar that Stone bought for him. No holidays today, no important meetings, no time changes. Stone is officially thirty minutes late to work and the only explanation was death or…

He felt so stupid for not realizing it before! Robotnik went to his computer and pulled up security footage of the city. He zoomed in on Stone’s apartment complex. Left his house at 6:45, 25 minutes later than usual, then got in his car and started driving. Stopped halfway through, started walking the rest of the way. 

“What is he doing?” Robotnik whispered to himself, “You are an absolute idiot, Stone.”

He watched as Stone went into a coffee shop, left, headed to work, was pulled into an alley, cornered, and forced into the back of a van. 

Robotnik groaned, “Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!” He huffed and got out of his chair. A badnik buzzed with curiosity from nearby, looking at the doctor. Robotnik snapped, “Of course I’m going to save him! Who else will make me lattes?!” The badnik chirped in response. “It has nothing to do with our ‘relationship’ for your information! I don’t need friends, they disappoint me.” 

He quickly gathered up necessary supplies for the job. His gloves, some explosives, two fleets of badniks, and of course a stylish jacket for when he sees Stone again.

“Alright, I’m leaving! 03482 is in charge!” Robotnik called, grabbing his car keys and leaving the lab. The leftover badniks all chirped and buzzed goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  


Stone was starting to get annoyed with the bag over his head. Thankfully, the van finally slowed to a stop after maybe an hour of driving. Strong arms grabbed him and dragged him out of the van. Usually Stone would kick and scream and do the best he could to escape, but he was bored out of his mind with these kidnappers. No need to put on a show for boring kidnappers.

They dragged him into a building, up some stairs, down some stairs, through a few different rooms, until finally deciding on a good room to keep him in. Stone winced as they tied him to a chair, not being gentle with the ropes on his bare skin.

Finally, they removed the bag from his head. Stone glared up at the masked kidnapper. He was still gagged. _Fucking asshole,_ Stone thought to himself, _If I wasn’t gagged you’d be receiving a 0 star review I swear to God._ The kidnapper grabbed Stone’s chin, examining his face. He nodded.

“That’s him.” He said, “Agent Stone. The doctor’s little pet.” Stone moved his face away only for the kidnapper to force it back to facing him. “I hope you know that I am _very_ excited to get answers out of you.” He reached around and untied the gag. Stone winced at the soreness in his jaw. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“First of all,” Stone sighed, “Your threats aren’t exactly A grade. Or else? Seriously? Threats don’t get any less creative than or else. Also, was there trouble deciding what room I would be staying in? That was a lot of dragging around. Planning obviously isn’t your strong suit. Really this entire experience so far has been so boring.”

The kidnapper narrowed his eyes. He walked over to a nearby table, which Stone now noticed was covered in different “equipment”. They were stained. The kidnapper said softly, “Then let’s make this a little more exciting for you, Agent.” He picked up a large, rusty knife.

Stone muttered, mostly to himself, “The rust adds effect but isn’t very effective if that makes sense.”

“Quiet.” The kidnapper warned, “I like silence while I work.” He strided back to Stone and grinned behind his mask.

“I’m just saying a rusty knife isn’t gonna cut well.” Stone sighed.

The kidnapper got to work anyway.

  
  
  
  


Robotnik said to himself, “Stone must be bored out of his mind with these people.” No firewall to get through, no hacking, not even a double locked password. One password to get into their entire WiFi network, security footage, and database. With a swipe of his hand everything is uploaded to his glove and his badniks. The badniks slowly move in, their eyes dimmed in order to stay hidden. Robotnik barely hides himself, walking right up to the front of the building, two badniks floating by his sides.

“Hey you’re not supposed to-“ The badnik shoots the only guard outside in the head. Robotnik sighed in disappointment. The second badnik hacked into the door, opening it without a problem. Robotnik stepped inside.

He could already hear his badniks shooting away at whatever guards were inside. They whizzed past him, after a few screaming guards. Robotnik huffed, “This has to be a joke. It’s never this easy.” He proceeded with caution. His badnik led the way through the building, using the digital map Robotnik uploaded as well as Stone’s heat signature to find its way around.

After a few minutes of walking, the badnik stopped in front of a door. Robotnik nodded with a smile of satisfaction. He patted his badnik. Then, Robotnik got some explosives from his bag and put them against the door. With a hum and a smile he stepped to the side and pressed the detonator.

The kidnapper torturing Stone suddenly dropped the lead pipe he was carrying. He turned to the door and scowled. “Doctor Robotnik! We meet again!” He announced. Robotnik stepped into the room, hands folded behind his back. 5 or 6 badniks followed behind him. They got to work on the kidnapper, shooting and killing him instantly.

“Are you alright, Stone?” Robotnik asked, getting out a knife and cutting Stone from his bonds. 

Stone had several bruises forming, blood dripping from his nose and mouth, a bit of hair missing, and could barely keep his head up. He mumbled, “I didn’t tell him anything, Doctor. Promise.”

“Oh I know you didn’t,” Robotnik said, “If you did, I wouldn’t have saved you.” He tossed the rope aside. He frowned at the scars it left on Stone’s wrists and ankles. Robotnik made a mental note to take care of the injuries back at the lab.

“No class with these people.” Stone joked, “He threatened me to stop squirming… or else. Or else!” He scoffed and laughed.

Robotnik rolled his eyes. “This was a complete waste of time.” He helped Stone up out of the chair. “Can you walk?” He asked, holding Stone’s arms to support him.

“Yes, I can. Thank you, doctor.” Stone pulled away with a small smile. 

The two walked out of the building, the fleet of badniks following behind. They were spread out across the area, just in case they missed any kidnappers on the way in. Stone glanced at Robotnik, who kept his eyes straight ahead to the car.

“I, uh,” Stone cleared his throat and continued, “I’m sorry I was late to work, Doctor. My alarms didn’t go off and then my car was making a weird noise and I got a little too paranoid to drive.”

Robotnik shook his head and admitted, “It’s fine, Stone… I was worried. You’re only late if you’re kidnapped or dead and it’s only a matter of time before it’s the latter.”

“Oh, no, Doctor. I would never die before you do.” Stone said.

“Well good luck with that because I plan on achieving immortality whether that be through scientific medical breakthrough or uploading my brain and personality into an android version of myself.” Robotnik explained.

Stone thought about it. He smiled and said, “I’ll have to achieve immortality as well then because there’s no way I’m letting you go one second without me by your side. I’m your bodyguard after all.”

Robotnik got into the car. Stone winced as he sat down. His ribs felt sore. Robotnik drove quickly out of the downtown neighborhood, heading back into the city so they could get to work. Stone closed his eyes for a moment, just to catch his breath. 

“Aban?” Robotnik said softly. Stone opened his eyes in surprise at his boss’s tone.

“Yes?”

“Promise me that.”

“What?”

Robotnik stopped at a red light and looked at Stone. “Promise me that you’ll never leave my side… No matter what, you’ll always be there.” He said, “My agent. My bodyguard…”

_Yours._ Stone softened under Robotnik’s gaze. _Yours and only yours._

Robotnik snapped his fingers. Stone blinked and nodded. “Yes, Doctor, I promise. I promise to always stay by your side. Your agent and bodyguard… and friend.”

“Friends is a silly word.” Robotnik said, “Friendships are meaningless and die quickly. On average a friendship can last 7 years or so, and that compared to the rest of your lifetime is absolutely ridiculous.”

Suddenly Robotnik reached over and took Stone’s hand. Stone’s face heated up at the gentle touch of Robotnik’s pale, calloused hand. Before Stone could get any words out, Robotnik continued, “Be mine… That will last until death. Just like you want.”

“Yes,” Stone said too quickly. His eyes flickered between Robotnik and their intertwined fingers. “I-I mean… I would be honored to be yours, Doctor.”

“Ivo.”

“... I would be honored to be yours, Ivo.” Stone smiled and squeezed Robotnik’s hand. “Just yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thank you so much for reading! I wrote a kidnap fic already except it was Robotnik being kidnapped, so you can check that out if you haven’t already. I liked that one better honestly. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!! ✨🌸🌙💕


End file.
